


A Cold Apology

by 111000111



Category: TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Filming, Gen, M/M, OR IS IT, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleepy Brett, bubble tea, squint harder, winkwonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111000111/pseuds/111000111
Summary: Brett really just wants to sleep.Eddy has other ideas.(Ideas include, but are not limited to: Bubble tea, Pranks)
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A Cold Apology

The familiar sound of a violin case being opened ripped apart the silence in the living room, and Brett opened his eyes blearily.

"What..?"

Looking around, he spotted Eddy who'd frozen in his steps, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Brow furrowing with confusion, Brett glanced at the clock - 11am. They'd agreed to film at 2pm, so _why..?_

Eddy quickly recovered, shoving something behind his case and shooting Brett a nervous smile. "Sorry I woke you up. I decided to come up and practice a bit earlier," he apologised, sounding as insincere as when Brett had given him the wrong sheet for a piece as a prank. The keys to the apartment dangled from his finger.

This was a bit too much for someone who'd just woken up.

Brett laid down again, eyes fluttering shut. With a lazy gesture and an arm covering his eyes, he mumbled, "Whatever. Just put on your mute." The quiet snicker from Eddy rubbed him the wrong way, but the tendrils of sleep were already reclaiming him.

The sofa was plush enough that he could easily fall asleep again, and the blanket was soft and warm. Brett drifted off, the dark comfort of sleep waiting for him.

Then a piercing sharp cold against his neck jolted him awake, and Brett jumped up with a startled screech, his heart thumping frantically in his chest. Blinking rapidly, he whipped his head around, wide eyes immediately focusing on the grinning musician in front of him. "What the hell did you do?!" He demanded, hurriedly grasping around for his glasses. The lingering cold on his neck had shocked him awake, and so, shoving on his spectacles, he glared irritably at Eddy. Noticing Eddy was holding something behind his back, he immediately redirected his efforts, making grabby motions at the mystery object.

Eddy finally stifled his laughter, desperately wiping away the tears of glee from his eyes. "Your reaction was _perfect_ ," he informed Brett, shoulders still shaking from barely-restrained chuckles, and Brett rolled his eyes, still reaching for whatever he was hiding.

"Here you go. I got us bubble tea," he finally pulled the mystery bag from behind him, and Brett paused, staring at the cold cups in the plastic bag.

Then he nodded in approval, reaching for his cup, the two of them immediately settling back onto the couch and poking the straws in. The rush of sugar flooded Brett's mouth, and a small smile quirked the corner of his lips up.

"You're forgiven."

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden inspiration strikes!! A 5-minute work.


End file.
